The Final Duel
by NindroidZane007
Summary: A one-shot about a final battle with the next Green Ninja. OC vs OC. It has bloody scenes, so be wary. Includes a flashback. Worst Sunmary ever!


**First, before we begin, I want to introduce you to the two OCs I have for this one-shot story: Drayco Garmadon (son of Lloyd) and Jaque Evierno (Unknown parentage [juh-kwae eh-vee-air-no]) They are both 24 at this time Drayco is the hero in this, and Jaque is the Shade master. Jaque was corrupted by the Overlord, tricked by the classic "unlimited power" trick. Just like Lord Garmadon. Well, hope you enjoy.**

_Draco's POV_

"We were once friends, Jaque. Why did you have to give your soul, bit by bit, to the Overlord?" I asked, facing my old friend.

"Power. With you and your pathetic friends, what did I get?! _Nothing_! But the Overlord promised me ultimate power, so that I can turn Ninjago into my image!" Jaque yelled furiously.

"Can't you stop this madness?! I know, deep inside you, you're sad." I yelled back.

"_Sad?!_ I threw away those worthless emotions ten years ago!" Jaque cackled. I knew there was no reasoning with him.

I charged, and he just sneered.

"Yes... come at me with the anger caused by your sister's death! It will only make me stronger!" Jaque stated.

**Flashback.**

12 years ago, to the day. Downtown Ninjago City.

"We could start this shadow extermination gig, man! Remember how fast you stopped that evil shadow? We could call it... Shadow Guard!" a 12-year-old Drayco said excitedly.

"Sure. Let's do it!" Jaque replied. Drayco's dad's shed served as an HQ.

Jaque looked at the sign. "Hey, Drayco... the sign says 'Shadow Card.'" he said.

"Awww, man. I worked all night painting that." Drayco sighed.

2 days later...

"Alright! We got our first job!" Jaque yelled excitedly, and they grabbed their swords.

A year later...

"So... there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" Jaque asked, sounding displeased.

"No. Looks like I wasn't cut out out for this teamwork thing, Jaque." Drayco shook his head.

Another year later...

"Been a while, Evierno." Drayco said, opening the doors to the SCHQ (Shadow Card HQ).

Jaque spewed his Coke.

"So, you've come back to join us, eh? Back to Shadow Card?" Jaque said after he regained his composure.

"Actually, I came to stop you." I shook my head. "Give your Shade Bring to the police. Disband Shadow Card."

"What?! Shadow Card has never been so successful! Have you lost your mind?!" Jaque yelled in disbelief.

"I was wondering the same thing about you! Why did you borrow the power of the dark?! This is not what we created Shadow Card for!" Drayco yelled.

Jaque sighed. "You run away for a year and don't even send me a postcard, and now you've come to judge me?! Don't be so naïve. Sometimes, you gotta get your hands dirty to get stuff done."

Drayco sighed.

"Get outta here. now." Jaque stated quietly.

"I CAN'T LET YOU—" Drayco started to yell, but found himself at sword point from Jaque's goons.

"Jaque... you..."

"I still don't want to kill you, Garmadon. I still think of you as my best friend. So please... just go."

The next day...

"Garmadon... looks like I was wrong all along. All this time... I was meant to rule Shadow Card alone!" Jaque swung his sword, cutting Drayco's face (from bottom right chin to top left eyebrow [like this: / ] literally.).

"GWAAAAAAHH!" Drayco put his hands on the wound, curled in a ball.

"Friends... family... they aren't meant for me! Solitude! And a heart that thirsts for vengeance! That's the fuel that drives me!" Jaque kept slashing his sword on Drayco.

"You opened my eyes to this, Garmadon. And you'll be the first to feel my wrath!"

"GAAAAH! I-it's not... like that..."

"STOP!" a girl, about 17 yelled. Jaque held his sword in midair.

"Sis? What are you doing here?!" Drayco wheezed.

"Why are you hurt so bad?!" Alexis asked.

"St—stay away!"

Jaque chuckled.

"Don't do it, Jaque!" Drayco yelled. "I'll do anything! Just leave Alexis— just leave my sister out of this!"

"It's... too late for me." Jaque grinned.

"Alexis! Run! Hurry!" I yelled at my sister. "Alexis!"

"Garmadon... I will show you the pain of losing everyone you know."

"No! Don't!"

"C'mon, Drayco. Let's go home." Alexis said, starting to pick me up.

Jaque's blade impaled Alexis thru her chest.

**End of Flashback.**

I charged, getting my hands warmed up... literally. Jaque has a nasty Shade Bring that allows him to use Shadow-elements (cold fire, electric stone, etc.)

A blade of pure flame was in my hand, and I parried Jaque's shadow-flame shurikens.

Jaque kicked me in the chest, and I fell over.

An idea formed in my head. If only I could distract him.

A pun! He has a weak limit in humor.

"When a clock gets hungry, it goes back four seconds!" I yelled.

"What the hell was that?"

I thought. "The teachers tell us to follow our dreams, and yet they don't let us sleep in class!" I yelled again.

Jaque burst out laughing. I turned my fist to stone, and punched Jaque.

Jaque got his blade of darkness (technically dark blade of light) out. I got my blade of light out. The moment the blades collided, Jaque maneuvered my blade, and disarmed me.

He dropped his blade of darkness, and yelled: "As of now... Shadow Card is no more!"

He run himself through, blood gushing from his wounds.

"Jaque!" I yelled.

"G... Garmadon... I-I knew... all... al-along... it was... all... my fault... I was... weak... and yet... I... I... went and did... something... terrible... I killed... your... sister." Jaque wheezed.

"It's okay. You don't have to speak." I said, sniffling.

Hold your chin up high... Garmadon... you have... attained... your peace."

"Jaque!"

"It's all... over... now."

"We can still start over! Isn't that right? We're still best friends, right?!"

"Ga—Garmadon..." Jaque held his hand in mine firmly.

"Farewell... my friend... I'm going home... to the never-ending sky." Jaque released his final breath.


End file.
